


Walls

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Gen, Prompt Fic, Undefined Future, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some incidents are hard to overcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> [outside the box; future]

 

“Is it still troubling you?”

A tired smile flashed across Tony's face. “I'm not troubled at all.”

“Ah. You have come to appreciate the solitude of the autopsy for no reason.”

“I like the paint job down here.”

“Well then . . .”

“Do you think I'm a bad person?”

“Au contraire!” Ducky replied with consternation, adding a much softer, “It was not your fault.”

Tony shook his head; it was. A string of unspoken words clenched his hands into fists, choking him enough to die in his throat.

It was hopeless.

When he left, he didn't look back.

He didn't return, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **NCIS Drabble**. Challenge #182: Decisions.
> 
> As always, the prompt and I were in an open relationship.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **lil_1337** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
